warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Warriors Share Wiki:Imagine/Charart for Approval
Spottedshine (MC) '' ''I hope you like her! ~Shadewhisker1~ Beautiful! Blur the scar and make it less red and neon. Fixed size. (I think that's the right size...) 16:45, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Shade, you have been asked before. Please link your siggy. 19:02, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Leopard, you are the master of scars...so should the scar on the sides of the eye be more pinkish? LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 00:46, March 23, 2012 (UTC) They look like they are fresh, so they're ok. Lovely! 17:40, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded.'' ~Shadewhisker1~'' Make the nose either pink or grey please. It looks in the middle at the minute. 07:43, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Shade, please make a proper siggy. 10:48, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Help me with my siggie, plz? ''Shadewhisker1'' there are scars next to the eye? I couln't even see them! ''Rowan''''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| All trees fall sometimes]] 03:59, March 25, 2012 (UTC) There are. If you click the little image, then you see a fullsize image that you can see properly. Shade, I'll message you. 09:21, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Still working on this? Jemilla [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'No ']][[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'''one]] [[The Timekeepers|'Will']] 09:57, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Millie, I'm not working on tihs because there was no comments in days, okay? ~Shadewhisker1~ There's no need to be rude. 16:20, April 2, 2012 (UTC) And, if you paid attention, you'd notice there was a comment, my last comment. But it's fine that you didn't notice, people have a knack of being able to ignore me. 09:27, April 9, 2012 (UTC) I don't ignore you, Leo :(. on the edge of teh hind leg and down the belly there's really dark shading that you should probably lighten.''Rowan''''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| *Glass Clink*]][[The Rowanfall Tale| Poison!]][[The New Clan| I mean...]][[Short Stories of Love| Cheers!]] 21:15, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Okay, if you can't see Leopard's comment, she said to make the nose either pink or grey. Rowan, I don't think that's actually shading, but... well, what is it, Whisker? XD Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'I've']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'got']] [[The Timekeepers|'beard']] [[User:Feathertail Millie/Charart Challenge|'like']] [[Loner's Freedom|'Hagrid!']] 23:28, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Fallowstorm (Q+K) From Bravery and Sacrifice: Series 1 Book 1 [[User:Splashcloud|'Watersong']][[User:Splashcloud|''' & ]][[User:Splashcloud|'''Spiderblaze]] Tails Entwined in Love 07:13, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Beautiful! I especially like the tortiseshell kits. blur the stripes in the tabby patches a bit more.''Rowan''''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| All trees fall sometimes]] 07:20, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded '[[User:Splashcloud|'Watersong]][[User:Splashcloud|''' & ]][[User:Splashcloud|'''Spiderblaze]] Tails Entwined in Love 07:54, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Blur the tabby patches a little. 16:46, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded '[[User:Splashcloud|'Watersong]][[User:Splashcloud|''' & ]][[User:Splashcloud|'''Spiderblaze]] Tails Entwined in Love 21:30, March 28, 2012 (UTC) A little bit more, Splash. 19:14, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded '[[User:Splashcloud|'Watersong]][[User:Splashcloud|''' & ]][[User:Splashcloud|'''Spiderblaze]] Tails Entwined in Love 05:24, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Blur where the gray meets the black on her head/neck. And lighten the shading on her head a bit. 20:44, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Reuploaded '[[User:Splashcloud|'Watersong]][[User:Splashcloud|''' & ]][[User:Splashcloud|'''Spiderblaze]] Tails Entwined in Love 23:01, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Blur the tabby patches some more. Especially the 'tabby' and 'patch' bit. 10:42, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded [[User:Splashcloud|'Watersong']][[User:Splashcloud|''' & ]][[User:Splashcloud|'''Spiderblaze]] Tails Entwined in Love 22:11, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Hydrogen (L) Your argument is invalid. A) Trust me. He IS part transparent. B) He is meant to be purple. Go read it, or go away. Either option is applicable. 17:09, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Woah, that is very 'purple! But wasn't there a rule that we weren't aloud to do abnormal color cats? If I'm wrong then lighten the shading. 17:14, March 26, 2012 (UTC) I point your eyes to part B) of my statement. 17:35, March 26, 2012 (UTC) may I direct your eyes to Ladybug(KP) above? There is a very clear comment saying that it should be declined becuse of unnatural pelt color. If you get away with this just by saying he is this color in your fanfic, then I'm gonna go redo my Azurepelt(K) image, cause she is pure azure, but I was forced to make her a blue-gray.[[User:Rowanfall|''Rowan]]''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| *Glass Clink*]][[The Rowanfall Tale| Poison!]][[The New Clan| I mean...]][[Short Stories of Love| Cheers!]] 23:48, March 26, 2012 (UTC) oh, BTW, ^that's^ not meant to be rude, I'm just not in a very good mood today becuase my little sister's been annoying me. My older brother pointed out I was in a bad mood when I accidentally broke his door...''Rowan''''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| *Glass Clink*]][[The Rowanfall Tale| Poison!]][[The New Clan| I mean...]][[Short Stories of Love| Cheers!]] 23:52, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Well, I also direct your eyes to part B of my above statement. They are not natural cats. 07:28, March 27, 2012 (UTC) If you ever stop arguing, then maybe we can give this charart proper criticism. Lighten the shading by the shoulders/front legs. 13:26, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing And Rowan, may I say, that comment was wrongly placed, and I am not 'getting away' with anything. You also were not 'forced' to. You just have to stand up for yourself. Why do you think I keep arguing for new rules and new things? '''Reuploaded. 16:52, March 27, 2012 (UTC) PRETTYFUL PURPLENESS! :D Add back shading over the left haunch. :3 Jemilla [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'No ']][[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'one']] [[The Timekeepers|'Will']] 09:41, March 28, 2012 (UTC) ^^I agree on both terms~ Purple is my favorite colour~~! 23:42, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Blur shading 17:49, March 30, 2012 (UTC) *Whistles* Oh, Leopard... 23:27, April 1, 2012 (UTC) I think the shading and highlighting is too heavy... maybe when you blur it it will look less heavy. I think it looks cool! LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 23:34, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Ruploaded.. 14:31, April 9, 2012 (UTC) There's some aura waste on the far right... Erase it [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 15:13, April 9, 2012 (UTC) I'm actually wondering if that's an aura. XD Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'I've']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'got']] [[The Timekeepers|'beard']] [[User:Feathertail Millie/Charart Challenge|'like']] [[Loner's Freedom|'Hagrid!']] 09:01, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. A better aura. 18:35, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Helium (D) Same as Hydrogen. ^^ 17:09, March 26, 2012 (UTC) This is over the limit. I think this should be declined, sorry. 17:12, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Wait, nevermind. 17:13, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Lighten the shading. 17:13, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Hush, I knew that. But I also knew that there was a one needing approving. =P 17:25, March 26, 2012 (UTC) I love this! Is the paw supposed to be that colour. (Tries not to kill Leopard, who beat me to putting a cat up for approval) Luck of the Irish!Diddly diddly dee, potatoes! 18:03, March 26, 2012 (UTC) the bottom pad doesn't seem to be filled in, or is that just the shading?''Rowan''''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| *Glass Clink*]][[The Rowanfall Tale| Poison!]][[The New Clan| I mean...]][[Short Stories of Love| Cheers!]] 23:50, March 26, 2012 (UTC) I think it's Leopard's extremly dark shading but I can't read kinds... She may have forgotten to fill it in [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 21:34, March 30, 2012 (UTC) ^^Please sign with four ~~~~. Leopard, please lighten the shading and fill in the back pads. I love the name XD 23:40, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Oops! Sorry, I could've sworn I had [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 21:34, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Still working on this? Jemilla [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'No ']][[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'one']] [[The Timekeepers|'Will']] 10:01, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Leopard, two days, ok? Because I know you have a life. Jemilla [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'No ']][[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'one']] [[The Timekeepers|'Will']] 10:24, April 5, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry, I really am, but I am in the middle of a river, on a narrow boat, so my internet is failing slightly. I will try, but I promise I can have it reuploaded on Sunday. 17:30, April 5, 2012 (UTC) LOL! I'm so sorry. XD Take as long as you like. :3 Jemilla [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'No ']][[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'one']] [[The Timekeepers|'Will']] 22:10, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. I wish people would read my blogs sometimes >.> 14:57, April 9, 2012 (UTC) XDD Leopard, the shading it's... erm... gone. Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'I've']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'got']] [[The Timekeepers|'beard']] [[User:Feathertail Millie/Charart Challenge|'like']] [[Loner's Freedom|'Hagrid!']] 08:54, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Yes, it is. D'ya honestly think a gaseous cat would have shading? XD 12:17, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded Better aura now. 18:34, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Loving the aura! Make the paw pink Ignore that. Luck of the Irish!Diddly diddly dee, potatoes! 16:01, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Sweet (MCA) - CBA She's back up, new and better. Luck of the Irish!Diddly diddly dee, potatoes! 17:22, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Nice, darken the nose. [[User:Splashcloud|'Watersong']][[User:Splashcloud|''' & ]][[User:Splashcloud|'''Spiderblaze]] Tails Entwined in Love 21:35, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Not too good with Pixlr, all my dark pinks look very purple. Are there any cody things for a dark pink? Luck of the Irish!Diddly diddly dee, potatoes! 18:40, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Try looking here. :) Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'I've']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'got']] [[The Timekeepers|'beard']] [[User:Feathertail Millie/Charart Challenge|'like']] [[Loner's Freedom|'Hagrid!']] 21:19, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. Thanks! Luck of the Irish!Diddly diddly dee, potatoes! 15:36, April 7, 2012 (UTC) I am going to Edinburgh for a week so I will be inactive, don't decline Sweet. I'm back! Luck of the Irish!Diddly diddly dee, potatoes! 18:08, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Fankly, I should have done this sooner, CBA? 09:04, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Moorstar (L) - CBA [[User:Splashcloud|'Watersong']][[User:Splashcloud|''' & ]][[User:Splashcloud|'''Spiderblaze]] Tails Entwined in Love 21:39, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Pretty. Blur the white smudges. 15:34, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing White smudges? [[User:Splashcloud|'Watersong']][[User:Splashcloud|''' & ]][[User:Splashcloud|'''Spiderblaze]] Tails Entwined in Love 16:12, April 6, 2012 (UTC) the lighter bits, i'm guessing.''Rowan''''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| *Glass Clink*]][[The Rowanfall Tale| Poison!]][[The New Clan| I mean...]][[Short Stories of Love| Cheers!]] 14:17, April 7, 2012 (UTC) The lighter bits. They could be white. 11:11, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded '[[User:Splashcloud|'Watersong]][[User:Splashcloud|''' & ]][[User:Splashcloud|'''Spiderblaze]] Tails Entwined in Love 22:06, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Define the stripes a bit. 13:45, April 13, 2012 (UTC) I don't know how to define stripes, and they are suppose to be fadded. [[User:Splashcloud|'Watersong']][[User:Splashcloud|''' & ]][[User:Splashcloud|'''Spiderblaze]] Tails Entwined in Love 17:38, April 13, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 10:18, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Shimmerpaw (A) Putting her back up... still a little suckish [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 14:24, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Much better than last time. Lighten shading a bit? 14:26, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded: I HATE Black Cats... Littlewillow totally owes me [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 02:06, April 11, 2012 (UTC) I know... *Gives Hazel and big bag full of cookies* I'll do the next character that needs a charart. LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 14:10, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Yay! Cookies! Debt is paid. Do Flypaw, he's gonna need a charart. [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 16:00, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Lighten the shading, please. :) 21:34, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded: Better? [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 03:27, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Dull the highlights a tad? Deerkit (K) Also from Silent Lies, can't remeber warrior name XD. 18:02, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Deer''tail my fellow partner, I have no comments. [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?]] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'''I]] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 19:22, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Ahh! Tinyfulness! It's beautiful, no complaints here.''Rowan''''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| *Glass Clink*]][[The Rowanfall Tale| Poison!]][[The New Clan| I mean...]][[Short Stories of Love| Cheers!]] 14:04, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Are there suppose to be flecks in the eyes? I'm just trying to find tiny problems cuz this has no flaws! LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 12:48, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Yep... <3 12:50, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Fallowstorm (W) - CBA [[User:Splashcloud|'Watersong']][[User:Splashcloud|''' & ]][[User:Splashcloud|'''Spiderblaze]] Tails Entwined in Love 22:08, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Blur the tabby patches more [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 23:10, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded [[User:Splashcloud|'Watersong']][[User:Splashcloud|''' & ]][[User:Splashcloud|'''Spiderblaze]] Tails Entwined in Love 09:12, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Blur everything, and darken the nose a bit. 13:37, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded [[User:Splashcloud|'Watersong']][[User:Splashcloud|''' & ]][[User:Splashcloud|'''Spiderblaze]] Tails Entwined in Love 15:16, April 13, 2012 (UTC) I dunno, the patches don't look right to me.... Try smudging them maybe? Experiment a lot 17:33, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded [[User:Splashcloud|'Watersong']][[User:Splashcloud|''' & ]][[User:Splashcloud|'''Spiderblaze]] Tails Entwined in Love 17:54, April 13, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 18:31, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Jumpfallow (W) I was proud of him, so even if he's not a big charrie.... <3 13:58, April 13, 2012 (UTC) holy stripes, batman! XP this is awesome, leo. the only thing i cna nitpick about is the tip of the tail seems way brighter than the rest of the pelt.''Rowan''''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| *Glass Clink*]][[The Rowanfall Tale| Poison!]][[The New Clan| I mean...]][[Short Stories of Love| Cheers!]] 14:02, April 13, 2012 (UTC) No, he will be a big charrie soon... just because of this epical charart *dies of epicness* Lighten the shading a bit [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 17:32, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Seapaw(A) for whatever reason, it wouldn't let me save it as a png image, so please just bear with me on it not being transparent. I worked super-hard on this, torties are fun, but hard.''Rowan''''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| *Glass Clink*]][[The Rowanfall Tale| Poison!]][[The New Clan| I mean...]][[Short Stories of Love| Cheers!]] 14:00, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Transparancy doesn't matter. Maybe add some patches on the face? 14:06, April 13, 2012 (UTC) I think it looks gorgeous! [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 15:40, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Why is the nose grey? Is it suppose to be like that? LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 12:46, April 14, 2012 (UTC) I still cant do torties after stalking everything. Is the eye supposed to look like that? Luck of the Irish!Diddly diddly dee, potatoes! 18:10, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Yes, the nose is supposed to be gray (I was tired of messing with pinks!) and his describtion is: a black, ginger and white tom with gray eyes.''Rowan''''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| *Glass Clink*]][[The Rowanfall Tale| Poison!]][[The New Clan| I mean...]][[Short Stories of Love| Cheers!]] 22:36, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Awesome sauce, blur the paws a bit more, again, awesome sauce x3 I amYour worst nightmare 22:02, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Bright (Lo) Its Kittylove in real life! Really white i can fix. ๑The Blaze closer than you think...๑ →Vixy← 14:08, April 13, 2012 (UTC) it's small, you're supposed to get it full size before you make a charart''Rowan''''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| *Glass Clink*]][[The Rowanfall Tale| Poison!]][[The New Clan| I mean...]][[Short Stories of Love| Cheers!]] 14:14, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Maybe get rid of the white when you get it to full size, even though leaving the white there might be a personal preference (Make the size 210 when you get time) I amYour worst nightmare 16:39, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Jaypelt (W) I don't know if its the right size but anyway. This is Jaypelt, the main character's mate in my fanfic 14:59, April 13, 2012 (UTC)Moonshine Awesome! Make the nose grey. 15:06, April 13, 2012 (UTC) It's the right size, I'm not exactly sure what that white blob is on the face, if it's a highlight, blur it, or since it's a dark pelted cat, make it highlights, not midtones, if it's not a highlight, then ignore what I said x3, because I'm like.. Half-blind without my glasses. x3 I amYour worst nightmare 16:42, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Whitetiger (A) - CBA Whitetiger from Silent Lies. You Like?[[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 15:30, April 13, 2012 (UTC) I like =D Possibly blur, but otherwise.... nothing. 15:41, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 03:31, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Optional: do you want to try smudging the patches? you don't have to do it, I just think it looks really cool. other than that, this is wonderful!''Rowan''''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| *Glass Clink*]][[The Rowanfall Tale| Poison!]][[The New Clan| I mean...]][[Short Stories of Love| Cheers!]] 12:24, April 14, 2012 (UTC) No, I think it looks good this way... But thank you for your advice! [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 16:39, April 14, 2012 (UTC) I'm gonna jump in here and CBA this... CBA? 14:37, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Ravenstrike (D) [[User:Splashcloud|'Watersong']][[User:Splashcloud|''' & ]][[User:Splashcloud|'''Spiderblaze]] Tails Entwined in Love 15:41, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Make the scars a bit more skin coloured. 15:42, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded [[User:Splashcloud|'Watersong']][[User:Splashcloud|''' & ]][[User:Splashcloud|'''Spiderblaze]] Tails Entwined in Love 17:36, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Blur more, please. 22:58, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Moonshine (MC) Here she is! Another cat from my fanfic 17:03, April 13, 2012 (UTC)Moonshine The paws and nose are too neon. Fix that 8D 17:07, April 13, 2012 (UTC) I agree with Leopard. Apart from that, she be cute! Luck of the Irish!Diddly diddly dee, potatoes! 15:57, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Flypaw (A) I tried a new stlye :) LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 20:48, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Gorgeous! Mebbe lighten the shading and blur? [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 03:23, April 14, 2012 (UTC) My computer fudged up and I cannot lighten the shading...I can try blurring, though :/ LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 13:18, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded I tried to lighten shading... LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 14:07, April 15, 2012 (UTC) It's fine. Lighten the muzzle, I'm struggling to find the lineart. 14:36, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Heronkit (Ki) omg My first charart, yay x3 I amYour worst nightmare 14:43, April 15, 2012 (UTC) The nose pink is too neon pink. you can make it more natural OR make it a grey nose because most grey cats have grey noses. Other than that... Wonderful for a first! (Ya might want to blur the shading too) LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 14:46, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Woo Bird! Now blur the shading x3 14:50, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded Blurred shading as much as I could, made the nose grey (Yet, I have seen grey cats with pink noses.) I amYour worst nightmare 15:10, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Define the shading, then blur some more. 19:46, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded I defined it and blurred it to the max. And I had to brighten the highlights because it looked weird when I blurred it. I amYour worst nightmare 19:55, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Cute! I love Heronkit. X3 You could maybe lighten the shading and blur it, because now it looks like she has a dark underbelly. Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'I've']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'got']] [[The Timekeepers|'beard']] [[User:Feathertail Millie/Charart Challenge|'like']] [[Loner's Freedom|'Hagrid!']] 23:01, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Ospreyfang (W) Okai, he may be pretty cool too. Hazel, bagsie his deputy! 14:51, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Prettyz, maybe blur the cream paws just a teensy bit :3 (Or smudge it more x3 whatever x3) I amYour worst nightmare 16:44, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Streampaw(A) before you say anything, i guassian blurred it, and it didn't seem to help much.''Rowan''''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| *Glass Clink*]][[The Rowanfall Tale| Poison!]][[The New Clan| I mean...]][[Short Stories of Love| Cheers!]] 18:44, April 15, 2012 (UTC) =Discussion= Note about the Warrior Blank I uploaded over the current one my copy of it, which should not have the spots, in attempt to resolve this problem. Please can you all make sure to get the full size version of the file, and if you currently have warriors for approval, this is in no way saying you have to redo them. Just saying that next time, you'll have a nice blank. Thanks, 18:40, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and a side note, to make sure you actually get the full size image, go to the gallery, click the blank, then in the corner of the popped up box, click the magnifying glass. Save the image off that page. Thanks again, 18:43, March 6, 2012 (UTC) ok, that is all going to be a great help, thanks leopard! LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 01:07, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Yay! This is going to make using the warrior blank so much easier! Thanks, Leopard! ^^ Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] 20:24, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Something that has come to my Attention The Rules. I think we need to have a good read through of these. I recently added a new one, and You should all be sticking to it. Also, don't forget the amount of chararts, 20 on the page, 5 per user. But this isn't what I really want to talk about. It's the lack of rule following that has come to my attention. So I am going to do nothing. Then we'll see. I'm going away next week on holiday, and I want you all to realise that these rules are for good. Ok? And another thing. I have an objection to the rule of odd colours. I think odd colours should be allowed if the story the cats is written in is written with odd colours. I am not changing it for me. It has happened to others. Two more things. Vote for a new blank please, and SW Nominations are open. But one thing about them. I do not want to see people asking others to nominate them. And I don't want complaints if you aren't voted in. End. 16:36, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks guys. I appreciate the fact that you took five minutes to read and comment. Sometimes I don't know why I bother. 07:56, April 4, 2012 (UTC) I've voted, and I know the rules. Please don't be angry. I'm busy trying to enforce the rules and clean up the usual stuff now that I'm back on. :( SW nominations are redundant to me, but I'll vote. :) And, lastly, I agree with your ideas on the colours. I think odd colours are fine under the conditions Leopard listed. End #2. Jemilla [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'No ']][[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'one']] [[The Timekeepers|'Will']] 10:23, April 5, 2012 (UTC) I do agree with you on all these points, Leopard. People seriously need to start reading the rules. 17:40, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Increase the Limit? I know you're probably going to say no but I was wondering if we could possibly raise the limit to 25 or 30? I've been trying to put an image for approval for a LONG time and I still haven't been able to. I think even a slight increase in limit could make a big difference. I'm sure a lot of you have been waiting to put one up too. It's hard to be on at the perfect time so you can put it up. 12:17, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Haven't we already said we weren't going to? There's a lot of images on CBA. 13:34, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing No. This isn't PCA. Simple as that. There's no need for it, since the page is empty half the time. 13:38, April 2, 2012 (UTC) 6 images on CBA to be exact. 13:51, April 2, 2012 (UTC) 7, actually, no one changed Deadcat's heading. [[User:Splashcloud|'Watersong']][[User:Splashcloud|''' & ]][[User:Splashcloud|'''Spiderblaze]] Tails Entwined in Love 14:23, April 2, 2012 (UTC) It's been said a million times before, and you have been told before. NO. Silver, Millie and us SW's have enough to do already. We don't need more work made for us. 16:13, April 2, 2012 (UTC) I like the idea, since I like doing chararts and have a bunch of chararts I've been waiting to put up, and there are a lot of other users who are waiting to put chararts up. I agree, even though I'm out-wieghed with this. Also, sometimes the CBA images are left up for awhile and that gets annoying for new users who want all their chararts up...''Rowan''''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| *Glass Clink*]][[The Rowanfall Tale| Poison!]][[The New Clan| I mean...]][[Short Stories of Love| Cheers!]] 21:34, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Okay, everyone, no need to get cranky with Splash. Splash and Rowan, I appreciate your open minds, but it's been said countless times over: The SW, Millie, and I have lives outside of the wiki. We have homework, studying for finals that affect people a lot in my school. Leopard's right, this will add more heavy work on our shoulders. We all try our best to get on the wiki everyday, but like I said, it's impossible with school coming to an end and tests coming by the dozens... I'm not mad that you posted this, in fact, I'm the opposite of mad. This will give a chance for new users to see this whole disccusion and realize the whole problem of the idea. Again, I'm glad you spoke your mind, Splash, but please, understand that its hard for us even with the 20 limit. We truly do try our best. 02:37, April 3, 2012 (UTC) It seems like P:I get the "Increase limit" every few months...Well Loudsplash, it is tempting to try! :) LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 12:25, April 3, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry, but again, the answer is NO. I have had a really hard time keeping up with my homework this term, primarily my English seeing as I've been put up a year in it, and I haven't been on as much as I'd like. I'm sorry, and I'll try to get on when I can. But please, please, do not ask me to clog up this page and give me, Silver, the hons and the other senior warriors more work to do when we get back on. Look guys, like Silver, I'm not mad, I'm actually glad you brought this up, and now you'll see the reasons why the answer is no. Jemilla [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'No ']][[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'one']] [[The Timekeepers|'Will']] 10:17, April 5, 2012 (UTC) am I the only one who notices that the lower-ranks in this project are on almost daily, but the higher-ups aren't on nearly as much? Is that a coincidence, or is there conspiracy that teachers watch the wiki and when someone is promoted they are obligated to give them more homework so they have less time on the wiki? o.o''Rowan''''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| *Glass Clink*]][[The Rowanfall Tale| Poison!]][[The New Clan| I mean...]][[Short Stories of Love| Cheers!]] 14:21, April 7, 2012 (UTC) I don't think most teachers even know what wikis are....a lot of my friends don't even know. 13:28, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Excuse me? I am on like everyday. But last week did not count. I was on holiday, in case you all could be bothered to notice. But I'm back now. =D 16:09, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Graceglow is a senior member, isn't she able to CBA and approve chararts? [[User:Splashcloud|'Watersong']][[User:Splashcloud|''' & ]][[User:Splashcloud|'''Spiderblaze]] Tails Entwined in Love 16:24, April 8, 2012 (UTC) What do you think? Isn't that what a SW does? 11:14, April 9, 2012 (UTC) I've been on daily since I got back, save for the couple of days over Easter that I was away. This site isn't blocked on my school's server (score!!), so the teachers must not know about it! But real life has to always come first before the internet. They can't always coexist. The fact that most teachers don't know about this wiki just makes that worse. In my opinion, they give homework to take up our free time and make us remember what we've learnt instead. It's no coincidence. For some reason Glow doesn't use her awesome SW powers very often. That's her choice, though, and whatever her reasons, that's ok by me. She's a very active and contributes a lot on the wiki anyway. Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'I've']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'got']] [[The Timekeepers|'beard']] [[User:Feathertail Millie/Charart Challenge|'like']] [[Loner's Freedom|'Hagrid!']] 04:07, April 10, 2012 (UTC) SW Nominations Please, vote! Two users have been nominated, and your say is appreciated! Go! Go now! 12:42, April 14, 2012 (UTC) "Coming soon." I think I know one of the two users, but who is the other one and where do I put my say? XD Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'I've']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'got']] [[The Timekeepers|'beard']] [[User:Feathertail Millie/Charart Challenge|'like']] [[Loner's Freedom|'Hagrid!']] 22:58, April 15, 2012 (UTC)